You Are The Best Thing Thats Ever Been Mine
by PaperbackWriter17
Summary: One Shot. Based on Taylor Swift's "Mine" - just a random drabble about Edward and Bella to the theme of this song, written one night when I was half asleep, and really bored...  :


_A/N - Right now, I'm editing chapter two of "High School Never Ends" and this song came onto random on my iPod. I love this song so much, every time I watch the music video I cry, so I took a break from editing and made this one shot. Oh and by the way, ALL MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED THIS WEEK (-: So stay tuned… I hope you like this…_

Italics are flashbacks.  
Bold Italics are the song lyrics.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Mine" or "Twilight"

_**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**___

As I made my way into the little dinner at the end of my street and sat down at my usual table, I saw a couple a few tables away from me fighting. They looked the same age as my parents were when they started fighting, it immediately bought back flashbacks.

_"Renee, if you want me to keep a roof over our heads you're going to have to deal with my working more" my father shouted, but trying to keep it down knowing – well thinking, I was really hiding behind the door- that I was in the next room_

"How can I deal with you working to god knows in the morning, I hardly see you anymore Charlie, your daughter never sees you anymore" my mom didn't try keep it down. My mom didn't care anymore.

The most beautiful voice I'd ever heard bought me out of my memories, and as I looked up I was met with the most beautiful person to match that voice

"Miss? Miss? Can I take your order please?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'll just have some coffee please" I told the beautiful man, whilst trying to stop my head from going hazy

When he came back with my coffee he put it down on the table and I had to try stop myself getting lost in his amazing green eyes

_**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"So why Chicago?" I asked as we were walking along the beach, Edward put his arm around me, and I leant in to him, resting my head on his chest. He pulled us down to the sand, and we both led down.

"I needed a change, my dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps, become a doctor, get married young, and continue the family name. I don't think there hasn't been a doctor for twenty years in my dad's side of the family. I couldn't deal with it anymore, so the second I was eighteen, I left Forks and I haven't looked back"

He slowly leant in to kiss me, and I felt the feeling in my stomach that I always felt when he kissed me. When he pulled away he looked down at me and all I saw was love in his eyes

"I love you Bella" he told me, looking my right in the eyes.

"I love you too, Edward" I told him truthfully. And It scared me.

_**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
**__  
_"Is that too heavy" I called back to Edward whilst I was carrying a box into our house. Our house, I _loved_ the sound of that.__

Edward was carrying two boxes and could barely see over the top

he laughed "No but Bella move before I drop them"

I ran into the house, giggling with Edward behind me

I was looking through some of the boxes and I found a picture of me, my mom and my dad sat on the front step in the happy days

_"Charlie, I just can't deal with this anymore"_

A pair of warm lips kissed my neck

"Bella, we're not them. I promise you, we won't ever be like that"

I nodded and turned around to hug him.

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"Bella, look over there" Edward told me, smiling and pointing. I turned my head around, but all I could see was the lake.

"Edward, what am I supposed to be looki-"

I gasped as I turned around and saw him holding a gorgeous ring

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes" I shouted, wrapping my arms around his neck, before he put the ring on my finger, where I hoped it would always be.

_**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street**_

"Edward, where have you been?" I shouted when he came into the kitchen

"Work, Bella, you know that thing I do to make money" He argued back

"It's two thirty in the morning, Edward, you could have called me"

"I was busy, you need to trust me Bella, how is this ever going to work if you don't trust me?"

I pushed past him, running out the front door, crying. I suddenly got an flashback of this exact same thing happening when I was a little girl.

"BELLA, BELLA WAIT!" I heard Edward's voice call me, and I stopped and turned around

_**Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said,**_

"Bella, _**I'll never leave you alone,**_ _**I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine"**_

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

We got married two months later, and it was the happiest day of my life, that is until the birth of our first son Anthony,

"Blow out the candles Anthony" Edward called, holding the video camera in his hands, we all cheered when he made his wish…

And then we found out I was pregnant again, and I couldn't be happier…

We woke up to our two energetic little boys Anthony and Masen jumping on our bed, laughing, their laughter was contagious and we both started laughing too…

_**Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it**_

"Wave to Camera boys" I shouted, we were on that beach that Edward and I had spent all our dates on so many years ago…

"Got Cha' mommy" Masen giggled, splashing me with water, whilst Anthony got Edward…

_**And I can see it now.**_

_A/N - Hey, sorry if it's not that great, I just wanted a break from editing and like I said it came on random. It wasn't planned or anything, just a spur of the moment thing so sorry if its not good. I hope you did kinda like it though – helps if you listen to the song as well though. Anyway, as I said the rest of my stories will be updated this week (High School Never Ends – will most likely be updated tomorrow) so yeah, thanks for reading. Review or whatever if you want… Constructive Criticism Welcome… Bella (-:_ _****_


End file.
